DS9 studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. :This list is of all '''new' model designs that first appeared in DS9. Information on models that represented a single design can be found in the articles linked below. Information on models that were recycled or refurbished to represent different vessels or props from different species in all series will be listed herein.'' DS9 Season 1 Deep Space 9 Designed by Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and other members of the art department. The original, six-foot in diameter model, was built by Tony Meininger. It was later replaced by a CGI model. * Deep Space 9 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Empok Nor in Image:Deep space 9.jpg|Deep Space 9 Image:Empok Nor, The Magnificent Ferengi.jpg|Empok Nor ''Danube''-class runabout The , and later , runabout was designed by Joseph Hodges, Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin. The miniature, which was approximately 18 inches long, was built by Tony Meininger. Interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, and the aft compartment was designed by Richard James, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. * , et al. * * Image:Uss yangtzee kiang, emissary.jpg|Standard design Image:USS Ganges with a sensor pod, Past Prologue.jpg|With sensor pod Wadi starship Original footage of the Wadi starship, which first appeared in , was also reused to represent Bajoran transports in and , as well as a Trill transport in . New footage of the model also appeared as a Bajoran transport in . The ship model was later flipped over and reused as the Xepolite freighter that appeared in . Image:Wadi-Bajoran-Trill starship.jpg|Wadi transport Bajoran transport Trill transport Image:Razka Karns starship.jpg|Razka Karn's starship Image:XepoliteShipAft.jpg|Xepolite freighter DS9 Season 2 Cardassian shuttle * See main article: Cardassian shuttle Jem'Hadar fighter * See main article: Jem'Hadar fighter DS9 Season 3 Defiant class * See main article: ''Defiant''-class Keldon class * See main article: ''Keldon''-class Flaxian starship * Flaxian starship in * Kovin's starship in Image:FlaxianShip.jpg|Flaxian starship Image:Kovins starship.jpg|Kovin's starship DS9 Season 4 Karemma starship The Karemma ship first appeared as a physical model in DS9 and later, a CGI version of the design appeared in VOY and ENT. The physical model measured 34" × 14". The studio model was eventually listed in Christies' 2006 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The catalog estimate for the lot was $3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for $3,200 ($3,840 with premium). The winners of the lot, a couple from Pennsylvania, were interviewed for The History Channel's Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. Physical model (DS9): * Karemma starship in * Starship in Bajoran blockade in CGI model (VOY/ENT): * Antarian starship in * Torothan cruiser in Image:Karemma_starship.jpg|Karemma starship Image:Antarian_starship.jpg|Antarian starship Groumall This studio model was reused on several occasions, it initially appeared as a Cardassian design, namely the Groumall. The design also appeared in an okudagram under the designation of "military freighter." * ** as military freighter ** as a Groumall-type Cardassian freighter * as a Nekrit freighter * ** as a Groumall-type Cardassian transport ** as a Klingon cargo vessel * as a Groumall-type military freighter (okudagram) Image:Groumall at warp.jpg|''Groumall'' Image:CardassianFreighters.jpg|Cardassian freighter (foreground) Image:Nekrit freighter.jpg|Nekrit freighter Image:CardassianTransport.jpg|Cardassian transport Image:Klingon freighters, sons and daughters.jpg|Klingon cargo vessel Image:Cardassian military freighter, lcars.jpg|Military freighter * Additional sources: DS9 Season 5 Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * See main article: Jem'Hadar battle cruiser USS Yeager * See main article: Yeager type DS9 Season 6 USS Curry * See main article: Curry type USS Elkins * See main article: Elkins type USS Centaur * See main article: Centaur type Romulan shuttle * See main article: Romulan shuttle Dominion battleship * See main article: Dominion battleship DS9 Season 7 Breen warship The original mesh of the CGI model would be reworked for a later appearance in Star Trek: Voyager. For more information on the design of this studio model, see Breen warship. Image:Breenship.jpg|Breen warship DS9 Season 7 Image:Quarren patrol ships.jpg|Quarren patrol ships Category:Star Trek